TMNT Shorts
by delilahm502
Summary: My version of Rise of the TMNT shorts. I don't owe anything except for my OCs
1. Short 1: Race

The short begins in the Lair. They were doing their usual thing when they get a new text message.

April (Voice): Hey guys! Can one of you watch Mayhem tonight? There's free pizza of whoever voluneteers.

Donnie and Male Meowstic: Dibs!

Mikey and Tsareena: Dibs!

Raph and Midnight Lycanroc: Dibs!

Leo and Raichu: Dibs!

The Turtles typed "Dibs!" at the same time.

Kamala: Oh no. There's gonna be a competition brewing...

The four runs out of the main area and heads straight to the garage. Mikey and Rena rides on the motorcycle. Donnie and Emerald rides on the battleshell. Raph and Nightmare rides on the Turtle Tank.

Raichu: This is gonna be an easy win! With your portal powers, nothing's gonna stop us from taking the prize!

Leo: Exactly. (summons portal) Free pizza, here I come.

|Tunnel|

Tsareena: We have to get to April's before Raph and Donnie does!

Mikey: Right, Rena! Just leave this to me!

Suddenly, the Turtle Tank appears behind the two.

Raph: We're gonna get that pizza! Nightmare, use Rock Slide to slow them down!

Midnight Lycanroc: (jumps on top of the Turtle Tank) Rock Slide!

Mikey: Uh-oh. Rena, use Magical Leaf to destroy those rocks before it crushes us!

Tsareena: (nods) Magical Leaf! (destroys rocks)

Suddenly, the vehicles started to levitate in a complete halt.

Male Meowstic: Sorry but we're gonna get that free pizza.

Donnie: We'll let you down once we get to April's. (crashes into clothes line) Ow...

Male Meowstic: I'll let you down once I get to April's. (flies away)

|April's Apartment|

April is feeding Mayhem when she heard some commotion.

Josephina: Oh no.

[CRASH]

Everyone: We're here!

April: (wipes dust from her face) Sorry guys... But someone's already here.

Everyone: Dad?! Aurora?!

Alolan Ninetales: Sorry, boys. But we already came here.

Tsareena: How?!

Leafeon: It's a secret. (chuckles)

Midnight Lycanroc: Oh come on!

Male Meowstic: That's not fair.

Splinter: All's fair in love and war. But where is blue and Lemon?

|Leo|

Leo and Lemon ended up in Paris.

Leo: Uh... Did we win?

Raichu: Leo! You took us to Paris! This ain't New York!

Leo: Oh... That wasn't supposed to happen.

Raichu: (sighs) So we didn't win the free pizza after all. Disappointed... Rai-rai...


	2. Short 2: Turtle Tots

The short begins at Splinter's bedroom. The Turtles, being little kids, and their Pokemon partners are standing side by side.

Splinter: My sons, it is time that I taught you the way of the Hamato Clan.

Alolan Ninetales: We will teach you how to use these weapons properly. Then after that, we shall do... (hears TV in the living room)

Splinter: My show! We'll be right back when the commercials starts airing! Whatever you do, do NOT touch these weapons! (runs off with Aurora)

Rockruff: These weapons are so shiny!

Raph: Huddle time! (huddles with Donnie, Mikey and Leo) Alright, boys! We should ask ourselves. What would Lou Jitsu do?!

They pick up their respected weapons and starts fooling around with it. Raph accidentally lets one of the sais go which causes it to bounce all over the place. Mikey spins the nunchuks around and ended up hurting himself with it. Leo slashes around the katana and does a pose. But then gets pushed by Donnie who was dizzy spinning around so much.

Pichu: Careful, guys!

Bounsweet: Splinter and Aurora are coming back!

Splinter: Boys, I have 2 minutes to teach you the ways of... Huh?

Rockruff: Watch out!

Espurr: Psychic! (stops Leo and gently puts him down) Whew... That was a close one.

Splinter: Boys! I told you not to touch the weapons!

Leo: Like we told you not to eat our Halloween candy!

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter... I also told you that as well.

Splinter: Well~, we all have something to... (sees their angry faces) Alright. I have failed you as a Sensei. I shall stop and reflect on my... (hears TV) My show! (runs off)

Alolan Ninetales: Splinter~! (runs after him)

Raph: So~ (he, Mikey and Donnie pick up their weapons) who wants to play hero and villain?!

Donnie: Vote Leo and Lemon for villain!

Pichu: Uh... Leo?

Leo: Right. Run~!

Leo and Lemon runs off as the others are chasing after them.

Pichu: Why do we have to play the villain?!


End file.
